Creels have been in existence most likely since the existence of tufting machines which date back to the early 1960s or before. Tufting machines are the machines that make carpet by directing one or more yarns to specific needles in one or more rows of needles which then proceed through backing to make tufts. Further finishing is often provided before the carpet is sold to a consumer.
In the prior art, a yarn roll would be provided at a specific location on a creel on an arm; one yarn roll per arm. The tail end of that yarn roll would then typically be tied to an adjacent yarn roll so that when the first roll is exhausted, the second roll would begin to be fed to the same needle without interruption. These adjacent yarn cone holders are normally called “bullhorns” because they point towards one another and are directed at the same eye which begins to direct yarn to the appropriate needle. However, the bullhorn style creel construction takes up a good bit of space as sufficient room must be left for the proper feeding from both of the rolls.
The bullhorn construction, while useful in various applications, it is not necessarily best suited for all applications. For instance, if a need exists to provide a compact creel, the bullhorn style construction may not provide sufficient compaction. Other motivations may produce a need for an improved holder for yarn rolls, such as a creel or other devices, as well.